


A Moment to Sit

by TealUnicorn267



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Biology Buddies, F/F, Friendship, I apologize because it is TRULY terribly written, I found this in my drafts, Journalist!Noora, M/M, Marriage, Not specified but Yousef was the sperm donor, Pregnancy, Professor!Isak, Professor!Sana, Sana and Isak are coworkers, Sana and noora are married and Sana is pregnant, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealUnicorn267/pseuds/TealUnicorn267
Summary: A day in the life of a stressed out Sana.





	A Moment to Sit

It was a Monday morning and Sana did not want to wake up. The baby had been kicking all night and Sana kept falling in and out of sleep. 

Only one more month until maternity leave. She said to herself as she began to get ready. 

The body next to her moved to face Sana. 

"Mmm. Good morning love." Her wife whispered and rested a hand on Sana's stomach. 

"Morning." Sana replied and kissed Noora's forehead. 

Noora looked at the clock and sighed. 

"Five more minutes?"

"Ugh, I wish. I promised to meet with a student before class." Sana said as she got out of bed. 

Immediately missing the warmth she had enveloped herself in, she put on a sweater. 

Sana wanted nothing more than to jump right back into bed and snuggle the day away with Noora and their baby. 

*************

Sana was putting the last pins into her hijab when Noora walked into their bedroom. 

"Babe have you seen my laptop? Markus wants the article about fossil fuels on his desk by Wednesday."

"I think I saw it in the living room, but didn't you already finish that article?" Sana asked. 

"I still need to revise, it has to be perfect."

Sana sighed. It frustrated her to see her wife put so much pressure on herself. Noora was already an accomplished journalist in Norway but the demands of her boss have been stressing her out lately. 

"I'm sure it's great love." Sana countered, walking towards Noora. "I have to run, but I'll see you for dinner?"

"I packed a muffin in your bag, please tell me you'll eat it?" Noora asked. 

Sana hasn't always been the best eater. When she was still working at the hospital, Sana barely had time to breathe, let alone eat. She eventually left to focus more on her family, but a seven year habit is hard to break. Sana was grateful that Noora was helping her to stop. She was eating for two now and she didn't know what she'd do with herself if she caused any harm to their baby. 

"Of course, bye honey." Sana kissed her wife on the cheek and rushed out the door, not wanting to keep her student waiting. 

********

Sana finally found a parking space at the university and got out of her car. 

"Hey Sanasol!" A voice called out across the lot. 

Sana rolled her eyes and smiled. She and Isak have been friends for over ten years, yet he still had that boyish spunk to him that made her simultaneously want to hug and punch him. How he was able to raise a daughter was beyond her.

"Hi Isak." She laughed as he caught up to her. 

He was slightly disheveled and his briefcase was overflowing with papers. 

"Rough morning?" Sana asked as they walked to the building together. 

"I swear to God, I have no idea how any of these freshmen got into this school. These tests are an absolute disaster. Astrid could probably do better, and she's three!" 

"Well with such a smart dad, I'm sure she'll be able to do quantum physics by the time she's five." Sana joked. 

"Fuck off." Isak laughed. "But anyways, how was your weekend?"

"Really good actually. Noora and I have started to put the finishing touches on the nursery and my mom came down to visit."

"And how is the little munchkin doing?" Isak knelt down to look at Sana's belly. 

"So restless, he's been running miles all week." Sana sighed. 

"I'm sure he's just anxious to meet his moms." Isak joked. 

"I sure hope so." She smiled. 

They arrived at the entrance to the building. 

"Catch you later, Sanasol"

"Goodbye Isak." Sana laughed and walked inside. 

She felt so lucky to have a friend like Isak. Ever since Nissen, they've been by each other's sides. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but Sana doesn't know where she'd be without him. While they were still at university together, he was the one who comforted her about her newfound feelings for another girl and helped her to come out to her friends, just as she helped him all those years ago. She was so happy to see how much they've both matured and the families they each have made. 

*******  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Bakkoush, I think I finally understand the intricacies of glycolysis." Sana's premed student exclaimed. 

"I'm really happy to hear that Thomas." Sana smiled. 

She went back to her desk and started to prepare for today's classes. It was her busiest day of the week. She taught biochemistry at eight, chemistry at ten, genetics at thirteen, and physiology at fifteen. 

Sana sighed as she put her hand on her stomach. She loved teaching but sometimes it was a little much, especially now with the baby on the way. 

Nevertheless, leaving her job as a surgeon two years ago to teach at the University of Oslo was one of the best decisions she ever made. Sana no longer had to deal with impossibly long hours, barely being home, and working in such a high-stress environment. It was an incredibly rewarding job, but she was thankful that she now had time for her family and friends. 

Sana got up and began to write out today's lesson plan on the board. She just opened a green marker when the baby started to kick. 

"Hey there little guy." Sana touched her stomach. "Are you as excited about metabolic processes as I am?" She giggled. 

"Excuse m-me, Mrs. Bakkoush?" A voice called from behind Sana. 

Sana turned around to face a timid student. 

"I think I left my b-bag here on Friday?" The girl questioned. 

"Yes it's in the corner." Sana replied and went back to her work. 

She sighed and began to write on the board. Sana hoped her student didn't hear that. She tried to maintain the most professional and private relationships she could with her students. Sana preferred that they know as little about her as possible, it's just the way she was. She wanted to be friendly and approachable, but also strict and serious. Sana highly disliked taking about her personal life to hoards of twenty year olds she barely knew. 

Sana smiled to herself when she felt the baby kick again and continued to write. 

******  
The bell rung and Sana's genetics class raced to finish taking notes. 

"Okay class, I will see you all on Wednesday. Please remember to keep working on your projects for next week." She announced as the students left. 

Sana sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands. She had so much to do before she left for the day and only an hour until her next class. 

She grabbed her lunch from her bag and began to eat her salad and sandwich. 

Sana was just beginning to grade quizzes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Sanasol." Isak poked his head in the room. "Mind if I join you?"

"Only if you want to witness me scream in frustration at my sophomore's answers." She retorted. 

"I think I'll survive." Isak laughed and sat down. 

"Really though," Sana flipped the paper and sighed. "I seriously doubt the majority of them studied."

"Give them a break, they're college students. They're probably studying for more important things than a quiz." Isak snorted. 

Sana laughed and went back to her papers. 

She was about halfway done with her quizzes when her phone buzzed. 

Noora 14:17  
Hi love, I'm just finished my article and I think Markus is really going to like it!! :) 

Noora 14:18  
I'm going to run to the store, do you want anything?

Sana 14:19  
Less stress hahahaha

Noora 14:20  
I'm sorry babe, is there anything I could do? <3

Sana 14:20  
I'll be okay xx

Noora 14:21  
Ok. See you later <3 <3 <3

Sana put her phone down and went back to grading. 

"Ooh what were you smiling at your phone for?" Isak teased. 

"Shut up." Sana playfully shoved Isak. 

"But seriously, how are things with Noora? Ugh, I'm so excited for you guys!" Isak exclaimed. 

"Really, really great. Oh my gosh, but we have so much to do before the baby comes." 

"Speaking of the little guy, we sent a little a surprise in the mail. And by we, I mean Even, I had barely had anything to do with it." Isak laughed. 

"Thank you, that means a lot." Sana smiled. 

"Aww Sanasol, you're getting soft." Isak teased.

"Hahaha." Sana rolled her eyes. 

"I've got to head out, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Isak got up.

"Bye, Isak." Sana laughed and got back to work. 

*******  
Sana unlocked her apartment door and sat down on the couch. She was exhausted. 

“Sana, is that you?” Noora called from the other room. 

“Yeah!”

Noora came running into the living room and knelt in front of Sana. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Noora said. 

“What, you didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Doesn’t matter. Close your eyes.” 

Sana did and waited until she felt Noora put something in her hands. 

Sana opened her eyes and saw a tiny plush toy. 

“It’s a dinosaur and the fabric is a reprinted periodic table.”

“Aww Noora, thank you so much, I love it, it’s so cute.”

“I figured it could go in the baby’s room.”

“That would be perfect.”

“I’m gonna go get dinner started, yeah?” Noora walked away. 

Sana shut her eyes and leaned back. She was finally home, and she could finally rest knowing the two people she cares about the most are close by.


End file.
